Hopelessly Devoted
by cut up angel wings
Summary: Ginny is hopelessly devoted to Harry...does he feel the same way? We may never know...


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters; they belong to an amazing author called J.K. Rowling ((whom I worship…nah, j/k!)) and the song is not mine either – it belongs to…well this is the Play version, I don't know who the original writer is, but either way the song is not mine – idea is mine

A/N: OMG – my first ever fic ((songfic, actually)) that does not include any of my original characters except a few of Ginny's friends, but they don't play really huge parts…this is a G/H fic! And if people like this, Rissa might decide to put up a second chapter and make this a full story…I really would like to continue this but only if people like it

!~Hopelessly Devoted~!

Guess mine is not the first heart broken My eyes are not the first to cry 

          Ginny Weasley rubbed her eyes, glancing across the Gryffindor common room.

          "Gin, are you okay? You can't sit all day and night moping around." Laurel Peterson frowned. "You've been in this school with him for four years and if he doesn't take notice of you, then _forget_ about him. And stop staring at him!" Laurel grabbed Ginny's arm. "Did you even hear anything I just said?"

          "I caught some of it. And _yes_, I'm fine, that's the third time you asked me." Ginny sniffled, forcing a sheepish smile, making Laurel sigh in frustration.

          "You're hopeless."

I'm not the first to know There's just no getting over you 

          "Only when I want to be." Ginny told her, defiantly. 

          "Yeah okay, whatever…" Laurel let herself fall back into her homework.

          Ginny continued to watch Harry Potter, wondering if he would ever notice her. Her brother, Ron, certainly was noticing her staring.

          "I'll be right back." He told Harry, rising and hesitantly approaching Ginny. "Gin?"

          "Yes?" Ginny averted her gaze, looking down at her Potions homework as her face flamed the exact color of her hair.

You know I'm just a fool who's willing To sit around and wait for you 

          "Are you okay?"

          Ginny stood up abruptly. "I'm _fine_, I just wish everyone would stop asking me that! There's nothing wrong with me!" She gathered her books, ignoring the fact that pretty much everybody in the common room was startled from their work by her sudden outburst, and hurried out of the portrait hole, bumping into her older brothers, George and Fred, on the way out.

          "Ginny, are you--…"

          "Don't even ask!" She choked out through gritted teeth.

          George and Fred exchanged a worried glance as Ginny rushed down the hall.

But baby can't you see There's nothing left for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you 

          Ginny ran all the way to the library, hoping to get some peace and quiet down there. She stormed through the door, trying to shut it softly, but her anger and pain got the best of her and the slam from the door echoed in the nearly empty library.

          Casting a nervous glance at the main desk, where Madam Pince gave her a disapproving glare, Ginny went to hide at a table in the far corner, letting a couple of tall bookshelves keep her from the rest of the world as she cried.

          "Awwwww, poor wittle Weasley, what's the matter?" A cold laugh informed Ginny that she hadn't hidden herself as well as she had thought. 

But now there's nowhere to hide Since you pushed my love aside I'm out of my head Hopelessly devoted to you 

          "Go away, Malfoy!" Ginny raised her head to glare straight into steely cold grey eyes. 

          "Aw, wittlest Weasley's been crying!" Malfoy snickered, stepping closer.

          "Go _away_, I'm not in the mood for you!"

          "Looks like you're not in the mood for anyone, Weasley."

          "Can't you ever just leave me _alone_?" Ginny cried, jumping out of her seat, more tears falling down her cheeks.

          "I think we both know the answer to that question." Malfoy smirked, laughing, high and cold.

          "Malfoy, get lost, unless you want this year to end like last." Harry stepped around the bookcase.

          "And remind me, Potter, how did last year end?" Malfoy took a couple of steps back, definitely a little more nervous than before, since Crabbe and Goyle weren't with him.

My head is saying fool forget him My heart is saying don't let go Hold on 'til the end that's what I intend to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you 

          "Oh, I think you remember just well, what with all the hexes we put on you and your cronies." Harry pulled out his wand.

          Malfoy shook a finger. "No magic in the library, Potter."

          "We'll see about that." Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy, whose grey eyes went wide.

          "Fine, I was just leaving anyways!" He stalked away.

          "Ginny-…"

          "I'm alright, before you ask." Ginny smiled through her tears.

          Harry frowned, sitting next to her. "You don't _look_ alright."

But now there's nowhere to hide Since you pushed my love aside 

          "Um, well, I…" Her voice trailed off as she fingered the sleeve of her robe.

          "Ginny, I know you and I aren't really close but you can talk to me anytime you want…" Harry told her softly.

          Chewing her lip hesitantly, Ginny locked her gaze on the table in front of her.

          "I'm here to listen."

I'm out of my head hopelessly devoted to you Hopelessly devoted to you 

_I want you to be here for more than just that_, Ginny thought, urgently, _because I love you!_ She finally looked up at him, voicing her thoughts. "Well, you know, I…I like you a lot…and…" Risking her chance, Ginny leaned forward and brushed her lips cautiously against Harry's.

Hopelessly devoted to you 

End A/N: Well? If you like it and want more, lemme know, if you like the cliffy, go ahead and build off of it!


End file.
